The Possessed
by Savage Nick
Summary: A sequel to Possessed. Red is in a hospital under intesive recovery while Stella is in a mental institution to get her cured. Chuck is still alive, even more brutal. Will they see him again and try to get rid of him for good before he comes back to wreak havoc by killing them all or will they give up?
1. The Mental Institution

**Alright so here's the sequel, I didn't tell you about it in the other one because I wanted to surprise you. I was having a writers block in a few chapters so they will be short. Can we get more reviews from this as well? No negative reviews or bad criticisms. So enjoy and read on!**

It starts off at the mental care.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO SEE RED!" Stella screamed as she was kicking around.

"Honey listen, he's in a special care and you'll have to stay here for another week okay?" Judge Peckinpah said.

"Please, I need to see him." Stella began to cry.

"I know, but we are here to help you." He said while trying to calm her down.

"How is he?" She asked with concern.

"He's in a special care." The judge said.

"Please?" She asked with sorrow.

"No, I can't let you go and see him, he's in a coma right now." He said to her.

"NOOO! NOOO! NO!" She began to scream as the two other doctors came in and took her to the room with all the other mental patients.

"Give her some water becahse she might be dehydrated." The owl said to them.

"Your honor but-" one of them cut off by him barking out " DO IT NOW!"

"Ok."

"I CAN'T BE IN HERE FOREVER!" Stella shouted through the glass door, realizing that it was going to be a long week for her.


	2. Unpleasant Dreams

It was one in the morning at the institution…

Stella the pink bird was asleep.

She was in the abandoned mansion.

"Hello?" She called out but no answer.

She looked around frantically trying to find a way out but she was trapped. "Hello?" She called out again but still no answer. She heard a noise that sounded like metal scraping against a brick wall, she turned around and saw two red gleaming eyes approaching her. "Who is this?" She asked.

"You don't remember me?" It asked.

"It's me!" It came out and it was Chuck. "No." She said with fear and utter shock. "You might not remember me but I remember YOU!" He hissed at her while he was walking towards her with his hand sycthe. She was walking backwards slowly close to a wall as he was getting closer to her.

The yellow bird began breathing heavily and lets out a low snarl as he got her backed up against the wall.

He got to her face as she was looking the other way, crying and whimpering and he whispered. "LOOK AT ME!" She glanced at him and she was about to run off but he grasped the pink bird by the neck as she screamed while he was hoisting her up and pinned her against the wall. "LET ME GO!" She shouted while trying to break free from his grip which made him more agitated so he clamped his yellow fingers into her neck as she was losing oxygen.

He raised up his hand sytche in the air as she looked at the point of blade staring at her. As he brought it down she woke up screaming.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she got out of the bed, three doctors came rushing in, one of them had brought a syringe filled with muscle relaxers.

"Wake up hon." He said to her.

"GET AW-" she opened her eyes as she felt a sting coming from her arm as he injected it.

"It was just a nightmare." He said to her.

"Are you okay Stella?" Judge Peckinpah asked.

"It was just another bad dream." She answered.

The three doctkrs left. her and the judge were in his office.


	3. Finding A Cure For Stella

"So what is this nightmare about?" He asked.

"Its-its-its Chuck." She answered.

"What was he doing in your dreams?" He asked as he was writing down on his clipboard.

" I was in an old abandoned mansion out in a cornfield. And I was trapped in there, couldn't find a way out. I saw two bright red gleaming eyes.

I asked who is it and it resoponded back " You don't remember me?" I said no and it was _HIM_. I looked at him and he was holding that…that disgusting, horrendous thing in his hand, it was stained with blood. Dripping alot to where it was forming a puddle next to him, he began to approach me and backed me against the wall. He grabbed me by the neck, I was losing my oxygen as he dug his yellow fingers into my neck, thinking that he was going to pry my head off.

I was kicking around to get him to release his grip. He raises the blade up and brought it down. I don't know what to do!" She began to cry.

"Get some rest okay? You will be out of here before you know it. We are doing our best to help you." He said to her. A doctor came in with some pills to prescribe her which was anti-anxiety drugs.

"We are going to put you on this anti-anxiety drugs for a few months which you will be out of here in 5 days. So get some sleep so you can see Red a lot faster." The owl said.

So she went back into her bedroom which was now two in the morning, the doctor also gave her some sleep meds to help her sleep and not have nightmares.


	4. Red's Intensive Care

**This is going to be it for a while but not too long, don't worry, more will be coming and I was have another gosh darn writers block. XD!**

Red was in the hospital on a bed with an I.V in his right arm, he had a strap of gauze on his forehead.

"Dr. Beakins, should we check up on Red right now?" A nurse asked him.

"We will but we will have to give him his medicine right now because he has to take it every few hours." He answered.

He walks over to the sleeping Red and lightly shook him.

"Red, its time for you second dose." He said softly.

The red bird groaned in pain as he fluttered his eyes open and slightly tilts his head. He reaches his arms out as Beakins handed him the meds along with a bottle of water.

"How are you doing?" He asked. "Is- is St…St…Stella okay?" Red stuttered weakly. "She's fine but you will have to stay here for 3 more days now because its been 2 days and we want you to be feeling better." He answered. The red bird swallows the pill and drank the whole bottle.

"Now get some rest okay? We want to do the best for you." Dr. Beakins said.

Red smiles a little but he was in so much pain as he went back to sleep.


End file.
